


Autumm

by Alassea



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alassea/pseuds/Alassea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU The first part tells the story of how Erabor was recovered by the Company. "The war was lost, the union of dwarves, elves and humans was not strong enough to stop the Orcs and Goblins. Thorin Oakenshield could sense that the end was near. Then, he felt the floor start to shake." Rating may go up in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up you guys!? I'm new at this fanfic writing thing...and English is NOT my first language, so feel free to correct any grammar mistakes! Hope u all enjoy it!

His eyes dallied the place, he started noticing small things around him, the colors and sounds of the city, and he thought about how his heart had become so hard. Fili and Kili looked amazed, they were having fun and laughed with all the members of the company. All but one. When did Thorin Oakenshield become so uninterested in all those things around him? It had been two years since he had reclaimed Erabor. Two years! The Lonely Mountain and its undeniable splendor was again a beacon of hope in the Middle-Earth, but the heart of Throrin, King Under the Mountain, seemed yet unsatisfied. Dain also prospered, and in this new era, Humans, Elves and Dwarves had agreed to annually celebrate the fall of Smaug with a new festival, the Feast of the Three Armies. On this day, the rulers of each of the three armies and their courts would go to a chosen place to celebrate. This year, the feast and the celebrations were on the city of Dain, once destroyed by Smaug.

The King under the mountain let his eyes wander through the colorful kites, tents with goodies and bright lamps that warmed the cold city that morning. His boots made a noise when they touched the stone streets, but the sound was muffled by the din. It was then that his eyes met a small figure crouched in a corner of a dark and dirty alley. It was a small boy and he was looking for something on the ground.  
Before the King Under the Mountain could guess what had called the child's attention, he saw the boy pick up a chicken bone, almost dry, and put it on his mouth. Then Thorin noticed his clothes: torn and soiled with mud, blood and something yellow. Dwarves are not known for their generosity, and the King under the Mountain had been accused of having the gold sickness like his grandfather had before, but something made Thorin, son of Thain, son of Thror extend his generosity to that boy, at that particular moment.  
He did not even realize he had paid for a piece of bread, all he saw was the back and curved thin boy, trembling slightly. He did not take in that his friends and the newly formed court of Erabor stop in their tracks, not understanding the reason behind the behavior of their king. Everything around him dissolved. The only things that remained were he and the boy. Sensing the approach of someone else, the boy turned and after one look in his eyes, Thorin froze. They were the eyes of a yellowish brown, amber and almond. When Thorin stared at the boy, the eyes that stared back were not the eyes of a nameless boy in the City of Dain. They were the eyes of Mírië. The dwarf felt time stop.


End file.
